Los Presos Del Pabellón
by She Wears Vuitton
Summary: No era un crimen perfecto. Existían móviles, numerosas cantidades de evidencia y la acusada carecía de coartadas. Todo indicaba que Ginny Weasley era una violenta y descarada asesina. DH Spoilers. Coincide con todo menos con el epílogo.


Nota de la autora: Me duele en el alma no tener creatividad suficiente para actualizar _El Nuevo Orden_, pero me siento _muy_ orgullosa que esta nueva idea tomara forma en mi pequeño cerebro. Así que en vez de rogar que continúe mi otra historia, - cosa que prometo hacer apenas me sea posible plasmar todas mis ideas en Word -, les pido encarecidamente que le den una oportunidad a _Los Presos del Pabellón_, que me resulta un fic más que prometedor. Muchas gracias a todos mis reviewers que, aunque no se los diga frecuentemente, _los amo_.

* * *

**LOS PRESOS DEL PABELLÓN**

**Domingo 23 de diciembre de 2007**

Ginny Weasley entró a su casa hecha una fiera salvaje.

Era consciente que su popularidad y su prestigio en el mundo mágico habían decaído abismalmente en los últimos treinta y cinco minutos por su indudable carencia de autocontrol.

Estaba cien por ciento segura que Rita Skeeter no desperdiciaría ni en sus más locos sueños la maravillosa oportunidad de documentar en el Diario Profeta su escandalosa reacción ante la susodicha situación.

-¿Era necesario noquearla _de esa forma_?- le increpó su prometido luego de echar llaves al pesado cerrojo de su puerta de entrada. Si ella no hubiera estado tan enojada se hubiera reído de él por ser tan ingenuo al _asegurar _su hogar a lo Muggle.

De hecho tenía tanta ira acumulada que todavía tenía la indecencia de recordar que el primer regalo que le había obsequiado el idiota con el que había acordado casarse en junio del 2008 había sido la colección completa de libros del inútil de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Sabía que era irrelevante encomendar a la memoria algo así en un momento como _ése_, pero cuando ella se sulfuraba no había nostalgia que pasara desapercibida.

Por un momento creyó que su mal humor y sus reminiscencias de un pasado muy lejano eran obra y gracia de la deidad femenina del síndrome premenstrual.

Pero al darse cuenta que ese pensamiento era normal en su hermano, dimitió la idea y se dejó caer en un sillón verde de su living comedor.

En ese mismísimo momento le importaba un comino que Harry le hubiera asegurado que el aroma proveniente del filtro de amor que Slughorn había preparado para su clase de pociones olía precisamente como ella.

En síntesis... ¿A quién en su _insano_ juicio y en un pleno ataque de celos le afectaba que su futuro esposo le dijera que apestaba _a un sabroso postre inglés con mucho jarabe, a la agarradera de su escoba tallada en fresca madera y a un perfume floral que inhaló en La Madriguera_?

Para ser brujos civilizados del siglo veintiuno, eso era un cumplido bastante mediocre. Si bien las pociones de amor olían _supuestamente_ a lo que a uno más le atraía, una persona normal, con sus facultades en orden, no acostumbraría a oler a la gente para descubrir a su alma gemela.

En situaciones como esa, cualquiera hubiera creído que Potter tenía tendencias extrañas a aspirar sustancias nocivas por su nariz.

-¡Si no me hubieras arrastrado hasta la salida, te aseguro que además de partirle la nariz en veinte hermosos pedazos, me hubiera asegurado de arrancarle la lengua con mis propias manos!- gritó ahogadamente, hundiendo su cara en un almohadón. -¿Por qué no la detuviste, Harry?. ¡Sabes perfectamente que yo no pienso dos veces en atacar y mucho menos cuando se trata de Romilda Vane!

Potter colgó su túnica en un perchero cercano y tomó asiento al lado de su prometida, estirando su mano para acariciar su cabello.

No consiguió siquiera tocarla, porque ella se alejó inmediatamente de él.

-¿Entonces yo tengo la culpa?- se atajó el morocho, alzando su voz lo suficiente como para que todo Grimmauld Place supiera que estaban discutiendo. -¡Por si no sabías, tenemos reputaciones que mantener!. ¡Lo único que conseguiría alejándola a empujones sería llamar la atención de indeseables!. ¿Y sabes qué?. ¡Ahora eres la comidilla de todos por no haberla ignorado al igual que yo!

Ginny se puso de pie y dejó caer su cartera al piso en señal de bronca.

-¿_Ignorarla_?. ¿Hoy en día se supone que _dejarla acercarse lo suficiente como para husmear la mierda en tus calzoncillos_ significa _ignorarla_?. ¡Eres un tremendo idiota!. ¡Imagina cómo me siento!. ¡No todos los días el futuro padre de tus hijos deja que una inepta flirtee con él sin siquiera intentar excusarse y desaparecer!

-¡Ginny, por más que no la tolere no puedo echarla cortésmente sin hacer un alboroto!. ¡Que no la soporte ni un mísero segundo a mi lado no significa que reaccione igual que tú!. ¡Y sabes bien que perro que ladra no muerde!

-¿Entonces la defiendes?. ¡Estamos hablando de la misma persona que te envió calderos de chocolate rellenos de la paupérrima imitación de _Amortentia_ que hicieron Fred y George!- tragó saliva al recordar a uno de sus difuntos hermanos y prosiguió como si nada, procurando no sucumbir ante la imagen de Fred que se formaba poco a poco en su mente -¡Yo creo que es actualmente igual de inofensiva que una acromántula!- agregó sardónicamente, agachándose para buscar su varita en su cartera.

Prefería darle su merecido por medio de un hechizo antes que clavarle uno de sus tacones de once centímetros directo en su cráneo.

-¿Entonces presumes que yo disfruto que quiera sembrar cizaña entre nosotros dos?. ¿Estás especulando que yo realmente me siento a gusto con sus coqueteos?. ¿Por qué eres tan insegura?. ¡Que tengas el autoestima muy por debajo de lo normal no justifica que creas que la prefiero a ella antes que a ti!

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

-¡Que eres la persona más torpe al asumir que te dejaría por Romilda!. – se detuvo unos segundos, como recapacitando algo de suma importancia -¡Quizá debería hacerlo!- bromeó.

Pero a decir verdad no había sonado como una bufonada, sino que tenía toda la pinta de ser enserio, por lo menos para los oídos de la muchacha. Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta del daño irremediable que había causado.

-¡Oh no, Harry Potter!. ¡Tú no quisiste decir eso!

De no ser gracias a sus excelentes reflejos – cortesía de los extensos entrenamientos de Quidditch en su época de estudiante y de los duelos mágicos con Voldemort -, Harry hubiera recibido un viaje gratis de ida (y sin retorno, al menos por unos largos minutos) al confuso mundo de los desmayados: Weasley le había lanzado lo primero que vio a su alcance y él había conseguido esquivarlo.

Para el enorme disgusto del morocho, el ítem elegido había sido el pesado álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había dado con sumo cariño al término de su primer año en Hogwarts. Ahora yacía dado vuelta sobre la fina moqueta, con las páginas dobladas cual figura de origami.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- para tener sus buenos veintisiete años, Harry todavía era susceptible e inmaduro en cuanto a sus pertenencias: lo tomó como si fuera un bebé recién nacido y se encargó de cerrarlo correctamente ante la mirada rabiosa de la pelirroja.

Tuvo que moverse nuevamente porque Ginevra había contraatacado.

Una Saeta de Fuego en miniatura _había surcado los cielos_ para hacerse añicos contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Estaré loca, pero tengo la seguridad que hoy vas a dormir en ése sillón!- soltó, subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras de roble, dejando a un Harry Potter completamente ensimismado con el obsequio que Tonks le había hecho hacía muchos años.

-_Reparo_- murmuró luego de alzar su varita y hacerla girar entre sus dedos. Hizo levitar el objeto y lo colocó nuevamente en su lugar, intentando mantener la calma. –Kreacher, hazme un café. ¿Quieres?. En lo posible agrégale un buen chorro de whiskey de fuego- le rogó a nadie en especial, sabiendo que su elfo lo oiría tarde o temprano.

Se recostó en su sillón y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa ratona que tenía enfrente, repleta de fotografías de su novia, sus amigos y sus profesores. Le extrañaba que no le hubiera arrojado ni un solo portarretratos de madera. Esos _sí_ que eran pesados.

Miles de ojos curiosos lo escrutaban desde los mismos; él no pudo evitar observarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos con notable aprensión.

Sin embargo, se centró en sus cuatro preferidas.

En la primera foto se encontraba el trío dorado meses después de la derrota de Tom Riddle, finalizando sus estudios para poder iniciar sus respectivas carreras. Ron y Hermione estaban tan pegados el uno al otro que Harry había optado por ponerse a un lado de su jovial amigo, miedoso de interrumpirlos en su pleno apogeo de romance. Los tres esbozaban enormes sonrisas, sostenían sus diplomas con orgullo y alzaban sus sombreros puntiagudos enérgicamente, contentos de finalizar por fin una etapa sin tener que lidiar con el mal en el proceso.

En la segunda, el matrimonio Weasley-Granger estaba dando el _sí _en un altar delicadamente preparado en La Madriguera, rodeados de sus mejores amigos, que a la vez eran sus testigos nupciales. Ginny y Harry lucían casi tan radiantes como los novios, suprimiendo lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos que pudieran arruinar tan perfecta escena. Ése mismo día se habían jurado que iban a ser los próximos.

En la tercera, Ginny participaba de la boda Lovegood-Scamander como dama de honor y no se molestaba en no llorar cual bruja sentimental en vez de posar para la foto con una rubia de ojos saltones y larga cabellera, que guardaba su varita detrás de su oreja a pesar de la presencia de un enorme velo blanco sobre su cabeza.

El morocho rió discretamente, pensando que su novia era una caja de sorpresas que se renovaba constantemente. Estaba en él hacer lo que fuera necesario para ponerse al tanto y no hacerle perder el control como esa noche.

En la cuarta y última – quizá la mejor de todas – aparecían ellos dos, disfrutando de un hermoso día de campo en el Valle de Godric, cerca de las ruinas de la casa de sus padres. La pelirroja rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus finos y blanquecinos brazos pecosos. Él, por su parte, giraba en su lugar intentando marearla y perder el equilibrio con el único propósito de caer al suelo con ella encima y soltar enormes carcajadas.

Inhaló y exhaló intensamente, bajando a Tierra en el momento que una gran taza de café apareció flotando en el fino aire justo delante de sus narices.

Sorbió un poco del espeso líquido y no hizo más que sentirse asqueado.

Definitivamente tenía el estómago revuelto.

Divisó la cartera negra de Ginny en el suelo, muy cerca de él y deseó que nada hubiera sucedido en aquella fiesta y que en ése mismo instante estuvieran durmiendo juntos como siempre.

Pero sabía que no tenía sentido creer que podría solucionar todo con solo hablarle, porque ella era más cascarrabias que su propia madre.

Dejó su taza de café - intacta - a un lado y se acomodó aún más en el sillón.

Sus hermosas orbes verdes se postraron sobre la última foto y, decepcionado de si mismo por no haber hecho nada para evitar que _ésa hija de la buena bruja_ se aproximara a él, cerró sus pupilas para descansar.

¿Quién iba a decir que no tendría otra oportunidad de verla a su amada cara a cara?


End file.
